


Dirty little secret.

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Ruvik is still a condescending smartass without the accident happening, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, first time writing the type of pro0nz, hope its acceptable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Laura and that...girl...what's so interesting about her?</i> Ruben ponders, glaring at Lisa Garland. <i>She is just a stupid cheerleader. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345/gifts).



> In this Lisa is 18, Laura is 17, and Ruvik is 16. They are all seniors. Ruvik is gifted, so he skipped a grade. :U

_Laura and that...girl...what's so interesting about her?_ Ruben ponders, glaring at Lisa Garland. _She is just a stupid cheerleader._

 

He watches them talk and giggle with each other from a few tables away in the cafeteria.

 

He hasn't bothered to touch the disgusting cafeteria food in front of him. He pushes his tray to a girl next to him that's been asking him if he wants his apple sauce.

 

His narrows his eyes when Lisa Garland starts to toy with Laura's hair in playful manner. 

 

He knows he is jealous. It's human nature. 

 

Laura hasn't been giving him most of her attention for a couple of weeks since she's become friends with Lisa. She's always on the phone with her while she's at home.

 

Ruvik knows because he listened in on the other line. All they talk about his clothes, stupid boy bands, and gossip.

 

Ruvik sees Lisa lean over and whisper in Laura's ear. From the looks of it, Laura looks bashful and playfully elbows Lisa in the arm. Lisa gets up and Laura follows along. They wave goodbye to the other girls at the table and make their way out of the lunch room.

 

Without them knowing, Ruvik follows them. 

 

Lisa is holding Laura's hand, guiding her to the vacant girl's locker room.

 

Ruvik peeps around the corner and watches them go in. He gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

The door is left ajar. He looks in through the crack and sees they went into the back room. He quickly and quietly goes inside, leaving the door the same as he found it.

 

There's a open locker, big enough for him to stand and hide in. He soundlessly closes it.

 

Ten minutes feel like a hundred years as Ruvik waits for his dear sister and her friend to come back.

 

He isn't prepared for what he's soon to behold.

 

Lisa is the first to appear. She walks out backwards, and chatting exciting to Laura who is still in the other room.

 

Ruvik swallows, mouth suddenly dry.

 

Laura's only wearing baby blue cotton panties and nothing else. Ruvik doesn't know how to feel about this, but his dick does.

 

Laura turns around unknowingly flashing Ruvik with her ~~enticing~~ chest. She laviously swings her blonde hair back and calls Laura.

 

Laura appears in her white bra and panties. Combing a hand nervously through her hair. 

 

Ruvik bites his bottom lip. 

He had no idea his sister was into girls. He didn't really care. But he didn't want to find out like this.

 

He feels guilty. A feeling he hasn't felt since he was six.

 

He can't just jump out of the locker and run out.

 

Lisa guides and gently pushes Laura up against a locker opposite of Ruvik's hiding spot and kisses her.

 

Laura shyly cups one of Lisa's breasts. Lisa moans into her mouth and deepens the kids soon after.

 

Lisa makes sure she's obviously enjoying Laura's hands as they kiss. Ruvik bites the inside of his lip, half wishing that he could touch himself and half wishing He wasn't being aroused by this.

 

Mostly because that's his sister.

 

Lisa suddenly pulls away and kneels down in front of Laura. Laura looks down at her, a small smile companying her pink blushing cheeks.

 

"Ready?"

"Yeah..." Laura mutters. She's so nervous about this. "We only have ten minutes left before class."

 

Lisa tugs down her panties to her knees. "Yeah, this won't take long. Trust me." She ensures Laura, sultry.

 

Ruvik inwardly sighs. _No way._

He knows he shouldn't watch 

But he can't help it. Even though he knows he could just close his eyes and--

 

Laura throws her head back against the locker, the mane of her black hair a pillow against the metal.

Lisa lightly licks her bare lower lips, teasing her. She smirks to herself. _Did she wax for this?_

She's fathoms that she did since they planned to do this.

Laura softly pants, her hands finding purchase in Lisa's silky straight blonde hair. Her short nails gently scape against Lisa's scape. She bites down on her bottom lip, to try to conceal her cute moans.

 

Lisa slides her petite and expert hands over the backs of her lover's thighs. Manicured nails teasingly scraping her pale skin. 

 

Laura shivers in pleasure as Lisa's tongue deveils deeper. Lisa gently presses a finger against Laura's clit while she finds her own.

Ruvik groans quietly, his fingers digging deep into his palms.

After this he's going to have to miss AP Calculus, to rub one out. 

Lisa rubs her clit fast and hard, mostly getting off from the soft cries from the sweet girl above her.

Laura holds the back of Lisa's head while she's pushes up her bra, to touch her pert nipples. "Lisa..." She breathes, pinching one.

Lisa giggles, vibrations ebbing Laura to orgasm. Lisa slowly pushes a finger into her. She thrusts it a few times before adding two more.

She soon pushes four into her own entrance, rocking vigorously against her own hand and wetting her panties that she pushed aside.

 

Ruvik almost moans out loud as be watches Lisa bounce up and down on her own fingers. He also takes note of how great her ass looks from here.

 

He still can't stand stand her. 

 

Laura is dangerously close to coming as Lisa sucks her clit. When she curves her fingers, Laura almost loses her footing.

"O-oh my god...Lisa...!" 

Ruvik almost came from how wanton she sounded alone.

Laura comes, squirting as Lisa rubs her clit. Lisa smirks and licks up the moisture, with lazy strokes of her tongue.

 

"So you're a squirter? That's so _hot_." Lisa says playfully and licks her lower lips again before standing up. She pushes some of her hair back before kissing Laura.

 

Laura giggles against her lips, still feeling high off the after shocks of her orgasm. "My turn..." She mutters against Lisa's lips. Lisa wraps her arms around Laura's neck as she deepens the kiss, making Laura taste herself.

 

Laura moans again. Her hands sliding smoothly down Lisa's hand. One hand rests her her hip while the other slides into the front of her soak panties.

"...Just push them all in..." _Kiss_ "Do it hard and fast for me..." She whispers, before locking lips with Laura again.

 

Laura hums and does as the girl tells her. She teasingly runs the this of her fingers about Lisa's wet pussy before slipping her fingers into her soaked entrance.

 

Laura thrusts her fingers fast and hard. Lisa grinds her hips into Laura's, not able to keep still.

"Oh-- _fuck_ , ah..." 

 

Ruvik has already given in to his primal urges and has stopped caring. He's stroking his cock with a firm and fast hand, paying close attention to the girls in front of him.

 

The guilty thoughts of wanting to fuck his sister and her girlfriend are edging him into orgasm.

The lack of air in the locker doesn't help the rising temperature of his body and he feels uncomfortably hot. But he doesn't stop.

 

Laura sucks on Lisa's ruby red lipstick color lips as she fucks her self on the raven haired girls slender fingers.

" _Laura... Laura--ah...!!!_." Lisa cries, coming on Laura's fingers.

Laura smiles and kisses her as her body shivers against her. Lisa leans her forehead into Laura's, catching her breath.

Lisa giggles and kisses Laura on the nose. "Not bad for a first time."

"Thanks..." Laura replies. "Oh no! Lets hurry up and get dressed before the bell rings!" 

 

Lisa nods and grabs Laura's hand. They both walk to the showers in the next room.

 

Ruvik bent over slightly, eyes shut and gasping as he furiously pumps his cock.  
He pictures his sister and Lisa again as they were before they left and comes almost immediately. His essences coat his hand and get on his shirt.

 

_Ugh._

The bell rings, just before Lisa and Laura run out past Ruvik in the locker and outside into the school's hallways.

 

Ruvik fixes himself and zips up his pants. He quickly stumbles out and washes his hands.

He narrowly escaped being seen by girls who are headed to the locker room.

 

He can't get the scene that he just witnessed out of his head and heads into the boys bathroom.

 

He skips the last two periods of the day and avoids Laura for days.

 

_Not that she noticed._


End file.
